


Happy Birthday, Killua

by Charanko



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charanko/pseuds/Charanko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set when Killua travels with Alluka. Killua receives a gift and a letter on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Killua

**Author's Note:**

> ehehe sowwy. Flowers have meanings. Happy Birthday Fluffy Kid. Sorry if spacing is weird

It came out of the blue, the letter and the gift. Killua thanked the post man as he scurried off to the rest of his deliveries. ‘To Killua’ was all that was handwritten on the envelope. Although it wasn’t the best handwriting, it was obvious that each letter was inscribed with care. It was quite a miracle that this letter and gift found its way to him for he was never in one place for too long due to him traveling around with his sister. There could only be one person who could have possibly sent this.

 

            Treating it as if were glass, he slid his sharp nail under the flap and opened the letter in one crisp and perfect motion. It read:

 

_Dear Killua,_

           

            _Surprise! Happy Birthday, Killua! Do you like your present?_

 

            Killua took a moment to open the gift wrapped in shiny silver star paper. It was his favorite chocolate candy, Chocorobos. The yellow cardboard robot had a small purple bow on its left side. A gentle smile formed on Killua’s face. He continued reading.

 

_I wanted to give you this giant one but the post man said it would be too big. I know how much you like them. I could have sent you a text or e-mail but since I was sending a gift, I thought a letter would be nice!_

_Are you and Alluka having fun? Are you seeing lots of amazing things? I’m stuck doing homework. It’s difficult but I’ll pull though somehow! ~~I~~_

__

            There was a long smudge streak after that sentence. Killua tried to read it but it was illegible.

 

            _Anyways, once again, Happy Birthday, Killua!_

 

            _Until next time!_

_-Gon Freecss_

            As he read his best friend’s name, something stirred him to look up and out the window. He gazed at the tiny white sail boats that were scattered across the far off sea. A brief feeling of loneliness and sorrow seeped into his heart.

 

            Killua put down the letter and picked up his phone. ‘Would it be awkward’, he wondered. He decided against calling and instead texted ‘Thank you, Gon. I love the present.’ He hesitated pressing the send button but after a minute or so he did.

 

            The whole day passed, and no reply came.

 

            The next day, Killua emailed Gon the same thing.

 

Some weeks passed, and no reply came.

 

            ‘Perhaps a letter is the best way to get a hold of him. He’s not so great with technology anyway,’ Killua thought. He wrote down the same thing and added answers to Gon’s questions.

 

            Months passed, and no reply came.

 

            “Maybe he just never got it,” Killua said trying to convince himself. “It’s…still okay between us, right?” His stomach twisted in several knots.

 

            The year passed and it was Killua’s birthday once more. A letter, same as before, with a gift, was delivered to him. Killua frantically opened it the moment it was placed in his hands. The gift this time was a shiny purple fishing lure shaped like a Chocorobo. The letter read:

 

            _Dear Killua,_

_It’s that time of year again! Happy Birthday, Killua! This time I made you a fishing lure. Do you like it? Maybe you can teach Alluka how to fish sometime!_

_It’s so hot these days. Is it hot where you are? Mito-san gives me yummy watermelons! Let’s eat some together someday!_

_I wonder how Leorio and Kurapika are doing. Do you wonder too?_

_The stars are so pretty. They remind me of you. I’m glad that you found something to do. Can you see the pretty stars too?_

_Again, Happy Birthday, Killua!_

 

            _Until next time!_

_-Gon Freecss_

 

            There was no indication that Gon received Killua’s replies. Although that did upset Killua a bit, he was still happy that he was getting these letters from Gon. Gon hadn’t forgotten about him, nor did Killua forget about him. But…something…was off. “Let’s see each other soon,” Killua whispered to himself.

 

            Two more years passed, yet Killua couldn’t bring himself to visit Gon. He also received letters and gifts on his birthday once more. The letters always seemed as if they were lacking. It was as if it was calling out to him telling him that there is more. These past two letters also had smudges littered about as if rain drops fell on it.

 

            For his next birthday, Killua finally decided to make the visit. It had been awhile and surely things are better now, or at least Killua thought they were.

 

            Killua and his sister trudged up the grassy hill that led to where Gon lived. The quaint house was the same as he had left it long ago. Seagulls flew overhead, their cries carrying though the wind. Killua knocked on the door. There was a click and Mito-san appeared. Age had begun to wash upon her face.

 

            “My, my, you have grown up so much, Killua,” Mito-san said in a soft tone. Killua was now taller and stronger with sharper face features.

 

            “It has been awhile. This is my sister, Alluka,” Killua said as he motioned to his sister.

 

            “How lovely! Why don’t you two come inside?”

 

            The inside of the house was also the same as Killua remembered. Ging’s pictures were still on the wall, the wooden table and plates were in the same spot, and it still had the nice warm and welcoming feel. However, it felt rather empty.

           

“So, where’s Gon?” Killua asked as he looked around.

 

            Mito-san didn’t say anything for a while. When she did, she said, “I’ll take you to him.” Anxiety began to make its way into Killua. She led Killua outside the house and together they went into the vast forest.

 

            Mito-san stopped and gestured Killua to enter a curtain of leaves. Killua lifted the leaves, the coolness of them fluttering over his pale arm and hand. He found himself in a small grove padded with soft grass. Many brilliant, colorful, and beautiful flowers and plants inhabited the area. There were red roses, sweet peas, tea roses, azaleas, pink carnations, dark pink roses, chrysanthemums, cyclamens, primroses, zinnias, purple hyacinths, sunflowers, and many more. Sunlight trickled in from above landing on a space in front. Killua’s stomach dropped. His feet didn’t want to move forward. But, he had to and he inched his way to Gon, or rather, what had become of him.

 

            In disbelief he stared at the grave stone slab reading: ‘Gon Freecss, beloved son and friend.’

 

            “No…no it can’t be…this…this has got to be a joke,” Killua stammered as he peered around to see if someone was going to jump out and tell him it was all a lie. But no one came. His eye caught an envelope buried in some dead leaves on the side of the slab. On it, it said in the same handwriting years ago: ‘To Killua.’

 

            With his hands trembling, he opened it. The letter was splattered with dried wet splotches. It read:

 

_Dear Killua,_

_I knew you would come back someday. Look around, Killua. See all these flowers? This…is my gift to you. I’ve been planting them and taking care of them every day. I wanted to show you them. Feel free to pick as much as you want!_

_…I’m sorry. I’m…really sorry. I’m so sorry Killua. I missed you Killua. I missed you so much. I’m…sorry. Because…if you’re reading this…that means…Oh Killua…I’ve said it before, but I’ll say it again. I’m glad that I met you. I’m really glad. You’re…someone who’s so important to me. I’m sorry…that I’m not there with you. I’m sorry for going ahead. As the years went by…I missed you more and more but I was too afraid to say anything. I always thought that I wasn’t worthy…after all I did. I’m sorry._

_Killua…I love you. I really mean it. I love your ocean like eyes, your cloud like hair, the way you blush, the times we had fun together, the times you were there for me, sad times, happy times, I love it all…I miss it all. I realized it after so long. You…were the one I needed the most—the one I wanted the most. But…now…_

_Killua, take care of yourself! Make sure you eat and sleep properly! Tell Alluka I said hi. It…may be hard right now but…I want you to be happy. I’m sorry._

_Love, Gon_

_P.S. And…_

            A gentle warm breeze flowed through caressing Killua’s hair and face. As he tried to read through his blurred and wet eyes, he could have sworn he heard Gon’s voice as he read:

 

            _Happy Birthday, Killua._


End file.
